videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mischief Makers 3D: The Second Attack
Mischief Makers 3D: The Second Attack is an action video game and is the sequel to Mischief Makers 3D. Story In The Second Attack, Marina Liteyears finds a mysterious egg while celebrating her victory over Altair and Sirius on a hot spring planet and decides to take it with her while exploring space in her ship. One day, however, Marina's ship gets sucked into a black hole, and he wakes up to find herself in a jail. While in jail, the egg suddenly begins to hatch. The creature inside turns out to be a cat clancer named Neko. With the help of Neko, Marina is able to escape. Marina learns there are some elemental crystals being collected by the evil Rukifellth, and the Astral Knights, that hold the current crystals. They are missing the fire crystal which Marina has. It's up to Marina and Neko to stop the new evil and retrieve the crystals. Along the way, she meets Lilith, a girl apparently working toward the same goal she is. She subsequently encounters her several more times throughout the game. Little does Marina know that one of the knights is none other than Artemis (now under the name Bulzeeb), who still hasn't forgotten their last battle and her vow to settle their differences once and for all. Once Marina defeats most, if not all of the knights, the way opens to Warship Noah, the cause of the black hole and the HQ of the BHB army. Inside, she faces her toughest challenges, including fighting Lilith, now possessed by the goddess Mihaele (a female derivation of Michael (archangel)), Rukifellth, whom it is revealed has been possessed by the demon Sthertoth all along (who kills Artemis), and finally Sthertoth himself (name possibly derived from the Greek demon Stheno or the gods Set and Thoth). If Marina goes to the final confrontation without defeating all bosses first, Sthertoth will be impossible to defeat, resulting in a bad ending. Otherwise, the true final boss of the game will reveal itself and challenge Marina to decide the fate of the universe, resulting in the good ending. In the good ending, Mihaele reunites with Sthertoth (against his will) to become the Angel of Light and Shadow, intending to destroy and recreate the world, but the Angel is defeated by Marina, chooses to believe that she can defend the universe, and disappears to lie dormant, releasing Lilith and Rukifellth and reviving the Elemental Knights. This game gives an origin to Marina's universe. The universe was created by an angel, but the angel split into a light and a dark entity, the dark side tried to take over all creation, but the light side made the seven elemental stones and warriors who could control them to fight off the dark side. The light side won and the dark entity was sealed in an additional stone. The events in the game are set in motion when someone (Rukifellth) finds the stone and upon touching it is possessed by the dark entity, who then brainwashes the warriors created by the light entity to do his bidding (only Artemis resists) and sends them to find all seven elemental stones, so that he can regain his true form from the stone his body is sealed in. Marina was in possession of the Fire Stone, the last one they were missing. Category:Mischief Makers Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Sequels